Media delivery systems typically provide information to users regarding media to be delivered to devices associated with the users. In some instances, media delivery systems convey information (e.g., presentation times, descriptions, parental rating guides (PG, R, etc.), etc.) regarding upcoming programming via a program guide. Program guides typically include (e.g., in a grid) a list of channels and corresponding media to be provided via the channels at different times. Such a program guide may be presented to the users electronically.
Media consumers use electronic program guides to identify upcoming air times and channel locations of media (e.g., television programs, motion pictures, internet videos, radio programs, etc.) and/or to identify media of interest for immediate viewing.